Rugissements de dragons
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce que les dragons qui se retrouvent pour s'aimer fonctionnent ainsi, n'en déplaise à un camp ou à l'autre. OS. Rhadamanthys/Kanon.


_Rugissements de dragons_

Rhadamanthys se tourna pour se placer sur le dos, oreilles attentives à la respiration calme qui logeait à ses côtés, bras s'étendant pour passer à l'arrière, mains à plat sous les cheveux hirsutes. Voilà plusieurs matins qu'il émergeait avant son heure habituelle, gêné par la présence immédiate de l'homme dont il partageait la couche depuis le début de la semaine. En outre, le Juge se trouvait en plein territoire ennemi, ce qui le faisait demeurer sur la défensive, sens en éveil. Par Hadès, si un jour on lui avait dit que son cœur battrait aussi fort pour un ennemi, jamais il ne l'aurait cru !...

Kanon avait immédiatement fait forte impression sur le Juge. Il lui semblait que le Gémeau était à l'aise dans tous les milieux : que ce soit sur des terres sacrées, dans des royaumes sous-marins mais également en plein empire souterrain. L'aisance avec laquelle Kanon parvenait à s'approprier son environnement dépassait le Juge !... "Capable de manger à tous les râteliers !..." soupirait Wyvern. Là où le Juge se trouvait bloqué par une rectitude sans compromis, Kanon se mouvait avec une facilité déconcertante !... ceci irritait le Juge autant que cela le fascinait.

Rhadamanthys bascula sur le flanc. Sur l'oreiller blanc, froissé, Kanon sommeillait, chevelure océan inondant le coton blanc comme autant de vagues ondulées. La respiration du Gémeau était profonde, cependant le poing demeurait résolument crispé sur un bord de l'oreiller, signe que l'enfant terrible du zodiaque était animé de tensions internes que même une présence proche ne parvenait à dissiper. Kanon, malgré ses airs bravaches, conservait les stigmates d'un passé torturé ; traumatismes d'un parcours tortueux. La psychologie du Gémeau était affectée de multiples troubles allant de la simple confusion à des crises de mutisme aigu. Dans ces instants où l'ex-Marina se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, livrant un combat silencieux, son univers tout entier échappait à toute perception, regard se vidant de toute vie, adoptant une lueur morbide qui semblait faire corps avec les abysses mêmes qu'il venait de quitter. Autant le dire : le Gémeau se trimballait toutes sortes de cicatrices mentales qui s'ouvraient au gré d'un souvenir ou d'une sensation, comme animées par leur propre histoire. Ces crises échappaient totalement au contrôle de Kanon qui en demeurait résolument marqué, comme si un dieu inconnu lui réclamait régulièrement son dû à plus ou moins brève échéance.

Les yeux de Rhadamanthys parcouraient à présent le corps alangui sans la moindre retenue, faisant fi de toute pudeur. Malgré qu'il soit d'un camp ennemi, Kanon respirait la beauté d'un véritable demi-dieu. Ses lèvres étaient un véritable appel à la sauvagerie !... Rhadamanthys avait eu cependant du mal à se les approprier à la manière d'un baiser, préférant les offenser par des morsures appliquées, s'attirant les foudres dans les yeux de Kanon tandis qu'un éclat provoquant brûlait au fond des pupilles indomptables du Juge. Wyvern savait que, malgré ses éclats agressifs, l'ex-Mariner lui passait tout, allant d'un caprice à l'autre sans redouter la moindre sanction. Car le fait était là, signé par de trop nombreuses nuits pour pouvoir à présent tromper le Juge : Kanon aimait l'aventure, sans limites, aucunes. Le Gémeau était curieux de tout, insatiable ; cette démesure même qui trouvait écho dans la violence gratuite affichée et prisée par Wyvern.

* * *

La relation était intense, marbrée par des absences et des silences réduits au strict minimum, ballotée au gré des pics de tension palpables. Ce que l'un pensait haut, l'autre le murmurait entre ses dents serrées. Les insultes étaient devenues des déclarations d'amour sur fond de guerre froide. Les brimades masquaient mal un désir sulfureux. La frontière était si ténue entre amour et haine que les dragons, qu'ils soient ailés ou aquatiques, dérogeaient régulièrement à la règle qui imposait la monotonie pour seule et unique ligne de conduite. Alors, rompant le silence, une pique bien menée suffisait à attiser les convoitises et l'idée de domination. S'en suivait un jeu audacieux de prise de pouvoir, d'ascension puissamment véhiculée, jusqu'à la chute de l'orgueil et le murmure victorieux dans le creux d'une oreille conquise. Un sourire fugace signait en général la reddition sans condition.

* * *

Les gestes de Kanon venaient parfois à surprendre le Juge, peu habitué aux attentions, notamment la fois où le Gémeau était venu cueillir un cheveu blond tombé sur le noir du col de la chemise portée par Wyvern. Un instant, le geste, pourtant inoffensif, déstabilisa complètement le Juge, soufflé par cette promiscuité embarrassante. Rhadamanthys eut envie de saisir la main de Kanon et d'en briser le poignet dans un réflexe de défense naturel. Au lieu de cela, Wyvern ravala de justesse le grognement agressif qui lui venait du fond des entrailles, rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour se fixer sur une tâche quelconque. La solitude, couplée à un amour impossible pour une femme inaccessible, avait rendu Wyvern méfiant de tout ce qui pouvait revêtir un caractère anodin ou attentionné. Sa fougue, Rhadamanthys la distillait dans des rapports de force élégants, cherchant à asseoir une suprématie que la relation élimait par la rudesse du quotidien.

* * *

La violence, qui sied si bien aux dragons de toute espèce, était omniprésente dans de nombreuses paroles avares d'échanges ou dans des gestes dénués de l'altruisme de base. Kanon offrait - souvent, Rhadamanthys prenait - toujours. Le rapport basculait alors dans le déséquilibre flagrant, au grand avantage d'un Wyvern triomphant, jusqu'à ce que Kanon, par un procédé aussi mystérieux qu'incompréhensible du genre humain, rééquilibrait les charges avec autant d'autorité que de douceur volée, laissant un Juge désemparé face à une chimie complexe qui lui échappait.

* * *

Entre les mains puissantes du Juge, Kanon se sentait jouet. Wyvern lui ôtait toute volonté, le soumettant aux lois de ses étreintes qui laissaient sans force, privant chaque cellule de révolte, affichant la volonté de briser au détour d'un assaut visant à dominer. Wyvern étouffait le vouloir de Kanon mais le Gémeau étant du genre sinueux, il finissait par se frayer un chemin au sein de dénouements inattendus, prenant le Juge de court !... Alors Rhadamanthys se débattait à son tour avec ces tours de passe-passe, se demandant où il avait pu faillir pour se retrouver à la merci de cet océan aux hautes vagues, le submergeant avec autant de houle qu'un cœur chaviré.

Les jeux dérapaient lorsqu'au détour d'un sursaut d'orgueil, Kanon avait empoigné les mèches blondes, heurtant le dos du Juge sans ménagement contre le mur de pierre. Ce dernier fronça, une fois la surprise passée, dans un appel sans équivoque à une menace évidente. Kanon voulait la guerre. Cette réalité frappa le Juge de plein fouet, dopant ses sens déjà aigus. Un échange d'insultes courtes mais bien senties vint ponctuer l'échange physique, sans aucune douceur.

Au jeu des poings, Wyvern l'emportait haut la main, corps développé pour toute convenance martiale face à un Kanon agile, il était vrai, mais voué à ses passions. Le Juge avait l'embarras du choix concernant les armes avec lesquelles il choisirait de déchoir le Gémeau de cette position revendiquée, lui rappelant, dans un ou plusieurs élans douloureux, lequel était Spectre et lequel était Saint.

Il était néanmoins de notoriété, y compris dans le monde souterrain, que Kanon était parvenu à duper le grand dieu Poséidon. Ce fait de guerre, loin de briller par son éclat, était un sujet de tension entre les deux dragons - Rhadamanthys partant du constat que Kanon n'avait absolument aucun principe et Kanon décrétant que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !... la bataille verbale dégénérait alors, empiétant sur des terrains bien plus propices aux agressions physiques, jetant les deux adversaires faits amants à terre dans un même élan de corps. Rhadamanthys faisait pleuvoir une grêle de poings sur les côtes de Kanon, épargnant le visage auquel il tenait - et réservait à ses morsures - dans un déchaînement féroce. Kanon, quant à lui, agrippait et griffait entre deux crachats de sang lui souillant les commissures. Il était fréquent qu'après avoir roué de coups le Gold, Rhadamanthys claque la porte derrière lui, réapparaissant tard dans la soirée avec des murmures en guise d'excuses.

* * *

Wyvern était du genre possessif et cette possession pouvait revêtir des formes variées, selon l'humeur. Rhadamanthys pouvait trouver agaçant que Kanon ait ses repères parmi les Golds, notamment avec Milo - ce Scorpion orgueilleux ! - qui lui offrit l'absolution. Kanon avait conservé, parmi la superbe collection de cicatrices, les stigmates de cette rédemption, à savoir les points de la constellation qui représentaient l'arachnide - Milo lui ayant épargné l'Antarès, piqûre ultime qui ouvrait les portes de la mort à un adversaire généralement déjà rompu.

Wyvern ne supportait pas non plus la proximité de Saga. D'ailleurs l'avis de l'aîné avait retenti plusieurs fois sur cette aventure scandaleuse qui liait les deux hommes de natures si différentes. Bon sang, le discours moralisateur d'un homme qui jadis avait mis à mort sa déesse et ordonné la décimation de ses rangs hérissait tous les pics du Spectre !... chaque mot prononcé par l'aîné offrait un tic nerveux au muscle masséter du dragon ailé qui aurait eu mille fois l'envie de fracasser son poing sur la face de l'usurpateur. Le vain sermon laissait en général un Kanon dévasté, plus enclin à regretter de ne pas avoir péri sous les eaux montantes de Cap Sounion qu'à vivre un amour interdit. Rhadamanthys devait alors trouver les mots justes pour rehausser l'estime perdu du cadet malmené par l'aîné, exercice dans lequel le Spectre n'excellait qu'avec la mention passable, voire carrément médiocre !... ce manquement lui valu, par ailleurs, de secourir juste à temps un Kanon retourné aux eaux implacables de Cap Sounion pour y terminer l'oeuvre commencé par son frère. Rhadamanthys s'était d'abord fortement irrité puis avait fini par signaler à Kanon qu'il ne possédait pas de branchies à l'instar des poissons. Le terme était tombé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, faisant éclater de rire le Gémeau d'abord puis le Spectre, agitant la tête sur le peu capable d'amuser Kanon ; cette disposition qu'avaient certains humains de passer ainsi des larmes au rire sans préavis, voilà qui désarçonnait le Spectre.

* * *

Wyvern avait l'art de jeter au visage de Kanon des vérités crues, dénuées de toutes flatteries. La franchise avait cloué plus d'une fois le Gémeau, à l'ego parfois surdimensionné, au pied du mur, lui ouvrant les yeux sur bon nombre de sujets épineux où la vision erronée de Kanon offrait un avis partial. Wyvern était et demeurait un stratégique. Il aimait avoir une vue d'ensemble - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de surveiller son petit monde, comme la fois où il envoya un subordonné de ses propres rangs veiller à l'assaut donné par son Griffon de frère !... Méfiant jusqu'au bout des griffes, Wyvern avait soif de contrôle, ce qui lui faisait bien souvent outrepasser ses droits. Souvent, ce que Kanon prit pour de la jalousie excessive n'était en réalité qu'une méfiance exacerbée.

* * *

Wyvern haïssait les chemins sinueux - ceux que Kanon empruntait généralement. Il n'était ni mélomane, ni amateur d'art. Il était manifeste que le bon goût de Rhadamanthys se limitait à déguster un scotch d'âge, perdu dans des souvenirs à accès privé. Dans sa bulle hermétique, le Spectre n'avait plus égard ni à son environnement ni aux agitations de ce monde. Les reflets ambrés dansaient de manière hypnotique dans le verre, faisant tinter les gros glaçons entre eux. Le tintement vint d'ailleurs à revêtir une signification toute particulière aux oreilles de Kanon. C'était l'instant de son homme. Le tête-à-tête avec des souvenirs qui dataient d'une éternité. Le Gémeau s'installait alors sur le canapé non loin du fauteuil, ramenant un peu de lecture, s'offrant une pause le temps que pouvait durer les rares états d'âme de Wyvern.

Sorti de son cercle de feu, Wyvern subtilisait l'ouvrage de Kanon sans la moindre douceur, envoyant le livre valser dans un coin de la pièce, se laissant choir de tout son poids l'instant d'après sur le corps du Gémeau, haleine chargée d'alcool malté flirtant avec les narines sensibles de Kanon, bouche cherchant querelle. La pomme d'Adam du Gémeau subissait en général la première salve d'une longue série d'effleurements dentaires, avant que des lèvres, généralement plus généreuses, ne se referment sur la peau moite et salée de Kanon, annonciatrices de cette langue gourmande qui signera la trêve pour de longues heures durant lesquelles s'élèveront toutes sortes de cris, de rugissements exaltés, de mots ronronnés, en hommage à cette tension fabuleuse nouée aux corps, décuplant l'effet monumental de chaque attention, l'un trouvant naturellement sa place dans l'autre, à cette folie violente qui balayera tout sur son passage, les éloignant un peu plus du tumulte à chaque nouveau coup de reins qui viendra faire éclat sur la peau amie, aux souffles qui ne seront plus tenus en bride, au choc des cosmos dans un paroxysme foudroyant, les arrachant à la lourdeur de la terre pour les placer sur l'orbite des dieux.


End file.
